Drunk Girl
by angelface04
Summary: You don’t owe me anything, Johnson. You were wasted and I was there. Lucky for me, eh? I get used, you get your fix, and you go home happy while I can’t bloody sleep for three months in a row. It’s pitiful, really. Happy Ending after all? Angie x Cedric
1. Chapter 1

**Drunk Girl**

By Angelface04

**A/N: I just felt a strange need to post something up tonight. Hmm…I'm not quite sure why. I'm rather fond of the song "Drunk Girl", and would've posted this sooner, but I was debating whether or not I wanted to change it around a little bit so it could tie into "No Strings Attached". BUT, I'm not going to. I like it the way it is. Let me know if you do. Once again, this is NOT associated at ALL with "No Strings Attached."**

Note: I used the word _pissed_ as in **drunk** not _pissed_ as in **angry**.

……………….

_I kissed a drunk girl  
Why do I do these things I do to myself?  
I kissed a drunk girl  
I'm sure I could've been anybody else _

_-Something Corporate, Drunk Girl_

…………………

It was well after midnight when we arrived at the party. It was_ packed._ The music was loud, something off of the WWN. There was tons of chattering and riled up, drunk teenagers. There was still plenty of ice-cold Firewisky, and some Butterbeer standing in the cooler by the couch. Jason immeadiatly made a bee-line for the drinks, but I really didn't feel like one tonight. I had really just come to get out of the house. That's why I didn't like summer holidays…the fact that I had to spend all summer long with my parents cooped up in my house.

I spotted a comfy-looking couch and decided to just sit and relax for a while, though when I plopped down on it, I heard a muffled squeal underneath me.

"Blimey!" I nearly yelled, jumping up off of the couch and making eye contact with the biggest set of brown eyes that I'd ever seen.

"Ow…" She muttered, an empty Firewhsikey can falling from her thin fingers. Her hair was haphazardly strewn everywhere, and she looked _very_ pissed.

"Sorry." I replied, running my hand through my hair. "D'you mind if I sit here?" She shook her head, her long legs curling up and her arms slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position. She groaned softly her head falling into her hands.

"My head _already_ bloody hurts…" She collapsed back down on the couch, her legs sprawled over my lap, her head colliding softly with the armrest. I couldn't help but notice how smooth and lean her legs were. There were the prettiest color, too. It reminded me of brown sugar. She looked vaugly familiar…

She sat back up again, fairly suddenly, her lips lifting in a gentle curve.

"You're from Hufflepuff, aren't you?" I nodded, my brown hair falling slightly into my eyes. Just as I brushed it back, I felt a pillow smack me right in the face rather roughly.

"Oww!" I exclaimed. "What was **that** for?" She giggled, and I almost had to smile at her child-like demeanor.

"For beating us last year, you prat." I must've looked confused, because she rolled her eyes, and, moving slightly sluggishly (an effect of the alcohol, no doubt) she pulled her hair back from her face. "In Qudditch you nutter, don't you recognize me?" I screwed my eyes up, she **did** look a little different with her hair up…suddenly it came to me.

"Angelina?" She laughed, right out loud this time, let her hair fall back down to her shoulders, then nodded.

"And **you**, Cedric Diggory, caused my team an _awful _lot of grief last semester…"

"I'm sorry." I smiled at her. She really was rather fit…more so than I remembered. "But you guys won the cup anyway…"

"Yes, yes, of course we did. We **are** amazing, after all." I laughed along with her this time, and she sat up, suddenly very close.

"You made Wood **cry** you know." Her face was rather close to mine, and I could smell her. Her eyes were exceptionally piercing for someone who was so wasted. I should've leaned back a bit, but I didn't…because I didn't really **want** to.

"Well, Wood is _very_ passionate about Quidditch…"

"Yeah." She nodded, looking away, and suddenly appearing very sad. "Too bad that's all he's passionate about." She began searching the room again, and I heard her chocked voice say, "Hey, have you seen the Firewhiskey anywhere? I think I need another one…" She sounded almost like she was about to cry.

"Um, are you **sure**?" Judging from the looks of the bottles littered by the couch, she'd had a little too many already. "Don't you think you've had enough Angelina?" She shook her head.

"If I can still remember every word he said to me, I haven't had enough yet." She stood and because I could see how unsteady she was, I stood with her. She stumbled after only a few steps, though luckilly, I was there to catch her when she fell. Her hands clutched my t-shirt and her head buried into my shoulder, her legs going slack and her body raking with sobs. I grasped her around the waist firmly with one arm, my other hand automatically going to her head, stroaking her hair gently as she cried.

"He broke it off… Not good enough…" were the only words that I could make out through the sobbing and the slurring of her words.

"Shh…" Was the only thing that I could think of to say. "It's gonna be okay." Her head began to shake, and her face came level to mine, her eyes still wet.

"No it's not."

Ten minutes later we were back on the couch, each with a bottle of Firewhiskey in hand, my head was full of a casual buzzing, but I knew I still had a ways to go before I was seriously pissed. She was laughing again, and I couldn't help but stare at her mouth. She had full lips, moist and very inviting. I wouldn't mind…

"Cedric!" She grabbed my arm, having just sloshed a bit of Firewhiskey onto her legs, and staring at it with wide eyes as if it were going to eat her. "It's **on** me!" I laughed, reaching to her thigh and wiping it off. I hadn't realized that her shorts were so short…

"There." I pulled my hand away reluctantly. She was staring at me, her head titled.

"Thanks." She said, a little unclearly.

"No problem." I caught sight of Jason across the room, and he was seriously hitting on a girl who was looking at him with something like disgust on her features. When I looked back Angelina's face was mere inches from mine. I locked eyes with her and I could feel her leaning towards me slowly. Her nose brushed against mine, and my eyes closed.

All of the sudden, there was a loud crash, and we both jumped, eyes wide and mouths gaping. I spotted Jason on the floor, a coffee table (or, what **was** a coffee table) underneath him. The girl from earlier was yelling something, though I could barely hear anything over the music. What I _could_ make out, however, was, " Slimy, filthy git," and "Don't ever touch me again!"

Angelina laughed good-naturedly and I joined in, taking another sip of the alcohol and wincing slightly as it burned all the way down.

"Am I ugly?" It was only a whisper. My brow furrowed.

"No. No way." Tears were brimming in her eyes again.

"He said that he didn't love me. It must be because I'm ugly…"

"_No_…" I whispered back, the back of my fingers running down the length of her arm. "No guy could possibly think that you were ugly." Her hands cradled her head, and I rubbed her back almost unconciously.

"'mso tired." Her head dropped into my lap, her eyes looking blearily up at me. I smoothed her hair back from her face, mezmerized by those huge brown eyes. Her hand reached up shakily to my face, tracing over my cheekbone, down my cheek, over my lips and off my chin.

"You're beautiful." She told me, sounding completley serious. I tried to laugh, but couldn't, due to the huge lump in my throat.

_This is so wrong Cedric. She is **pissed** beyond belief, pining over her ex-boyfriend. You can **not** be doing this._

My head was suddenly very clear, and I nudged her up. She sat up, looking confused, and I stood.

"I have to go." I said, shaking my head. _I have to go before we do something you'll regret._

"Don't go." She pleaded, her eyes looking even bigger, her mouth frowning. "Please stay with me for a little longer." I felt Jason next to me.

"You ready to leave, mate?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

"Bye Angelina." I said, giving a half-hearted wave, trying to ignore the aching feeling of **wanting her** that was embedded into my gut. She didn't reply, just stared at me with those doe-like eyes. I turned and walked out of the room, and through the front door. Jason was about a dozen feet ahead of me, walking slowly towards his house (which was just a few blocks away). I paused, for some unknown reason, and then, there she was. She was teetering awfully close to me, her arms reaching and sliding around my neck.

"Angelina, no, let's do this some other time…" _When you're not dead drunk._

"No," She whispered back, and then her lips were on mine, sending sparks racing through my mouth. Involuntarily, I kissed her back, my hands finding her hips. It must've been a few seconds before I came back to my senses, pulling away and shaking my head. She didn't kiss me because she _liked_ me. She kissed me because I was **there**. She would've kissed anyone else who had come to that party. It didn't mean _anything_ to her. Chances are she wouldn't rememeber anything the next morning anyway

"I have to go." She stood there and watched as I walked away.

.I only looked back once.

…………………………

_Do you even remember?_

……………………………


	2. Prefect's Bathroom Drunk Girl Part II

**A/N: Two years ago I had absolutely no intention of writing another chapter to Drunk Girl. In fact, if it weren't for ****Akejj****, this would not have been written at all. THIS IS FOR YOU!!! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R everyone. It will make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling has the power to proclaim Dumbledore is gay. I do not. 'Nuff said.**

Prefect's Bathroom (Drunk Girl Part II)

The bubbles were light and soft, the smell of cotton candy wafting up around the room. I exhaled as I sank deep into the water, my shoulders relaxing and my eyes closing in relaxation for the first time in weeks. The tension from the approach of the second task was slowly melting from my body, the pressure of my whole house looking up to me, the nagging discomfort of Harry Potter, and the fact that my studies were slowly, but surely, beginning to decline, all left me as I bathed.

And then I felt the familiar swooping sensation in my stomach when I closed my eyes and submerged myself completely in the water…the feeling I now associated with Angelina Johnson. It wasn't something I could control, anymore. Those flashbacks that I saw when I let my mind go…her teetering closely towards me, touching her legs, those enormous eyes, the tenderness and uncertainty in her voice…

_"Don't go."_

I could practically hear her voice, now! Damn it, what was with me?! It's not like I'd never kissed a girl before; I'd had my fair share of that. It was something about that kiss…something about the way that her lips were soft and warm like the last bit of the sunlight before it disappears beyond the horizon, or the last days of August as they desperately try to escape the grips of the cool weather of September.

_"You're beautiful." _

I float languidly to the top, keeping my eyes shut tight to keep the soap out and inhale the cool air gratefully. _You're beautiful._ Where had _that_ come from? From the drunken lips of a gorgeous girl who didn't realize how much power she held on her strawberry tongue. From the depths of a lonely, desperate mind, which was, like a junkie, desperate for a fix.

_"Cedric?"_

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, aware of the water tickling my cheeks, the top of my head. Maybe if I surrounded myself with enough darkness I could almost dream. And maybe, if I was thinking of her, I would dream of her, like I had so many times before…of her laugh, of the tears welling up in her eyes, of her warm body pressed against mine so tightly that it felt like that pieces of a puzzle.

_"Cedric?"_

It _was_ a dream! The quality of her voice…it had to be. It was so real. I made a small, contended sound in the back of my throat, releasing the tension from my shoulders, letting the dream-like image of her slide into the water next to me, diving underneath and then popping out, her hair wet and sticking to her face and neck and shoulders…

"_Cedric? You all right?"_

But _that_ bit didn't sound right. I didn't remember her saying, _"You all right?" _And it was then that I opened my eyes. And not only did cotton candy scented soap sting my eyes, but also an unbelievable sight met them.

There she was. Angelina Johnson, looking down timidly at me as I straightened up immediately, very self-aware of the fact that the bubbles weren't doing quite good enough at covering my nakedness.

"Oh! Hey."

"Sorry!" She took a step back, her cheeks aflame. "I didn't know that you were in here…I came in, but then you looked so…well, almost dead. So I had to come over and check, you know, and I'm _really, really _sorry."

"No! No, it's all right, really. I was – I was just getting out." But how had she gotten in here in the first place? She was flushed and flustered and she turned around quickly, allowing me some privacy as I grasped my canary-colored towel and tossed it around my waist quickly.

"You don't have to leave." She assured me, running a hand through her hair. "I mean, I can just come back later. I don't really have plans or anything, I mean, I just was a little sore from Quidditch and everything, but it's not a big deal. I suppose there's other bathrooms I could use, it's just Alicia always brags about how the prefects bathroom is so much better, and I finally convinced her to give me the password. I didn't know that you were in here, honest. I just - " She finally stopped her nervous jabber when I cleared my throat.

"I'm, um, I'm done. So you can just…"

She turns as I begin to speak and her large brown eyes rake over me, starting at my hair which is still wet and plastered to my forehead, then down my shoulders, all the way to my feet. I feel awkward and absolutely exposed in front of her, in the presence of those doe-like eyes…

She finally realizes that she's staring and she looks away, an embarrassed smile turning up the corners of her lips. I wonder if they're still as soft as they had felt…

"Have a good night, Ced." There's a guarded tone to her voice that takes me by surprise. I make to move towards the door, but the way she quickly turned her head from me makes me pause.

"What is it?" I don't mean for it to be a whisper, but it was. "Angelina…"

"It's nothing." She smiles and then takes a step away from me, tossing her things down on the tile floor. I wonder if she's upset because of the fact that I beat her out for champion. But no, Angelina's not like that…or, not that I know of, at any rate. She's never shown the least bit of poor sportsmanship after a Quidditch match…

Anger wells up in me so suddenly that I can't push it away. _She kissed me, _and _I'm_ the one suffering from it?! The one getting the cold shoulder? What the hell have I done? I haven't been able to get the entire thing off of my mind, and it doesn't affect her in the least bit!

"You don't get it do you? About this summer? About what happened between us?" My brain is rapidly catching up to my mouth, but it's too late to stop the crucial thought from escaping. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and you probably don't even remember. How messed up is that?"

She's freezes and looks up at me with something akin to terror in her eyes.

"Cedric…"

"Whatever." I interrupt her and the words just tumble off of my lips from there. "You don't owe me anything, Johnson. You were wasted and I was there. Lucky for me, eh? I get used, you get your fix, and you go home happy while I can't bloody sleep for three months in a row. It's pitiful, really." My brain finally clamps my lips together and I shake my head angrily, still clutching the towel around my waist and moving slowly towards the doorway.

"Don't go, please, let me explain!"

But I'm not listening to her anymore. I'm still half-furious, but I'm beginning to slowly realize what I've just done, and I'm stunned and embarrassed and timid all at once. I keep walking despite her plea and just when I reach the doorway I feel a hand on my arm.

"_Please, Cedric." _

Her eyes really are stunning without the look of drunkenness glazing them…

And then her hands are on either side of my face, and her finger's slowly trailing down my jaw-line, and my eyes are locked directly into hers, and I can't bloody breathe, and when the hell did it get so hot in this room?

_"I remember."_

The whisper sends a shiver down my spine, and her lips really _are_ as soft as I remember, and it's so easy, so practiced, everything I've dreamed about and longed for - her lips connected to mine, and her body close to mine, and her hair in her face and that smell of vanilla and Quidditch and everything that's Angelina and that I wish that was _mine_…

My thoughts are so jumbled when she pulls away that I can't even yank her back towards me. My chest hurts so badly, and I notice her eyes are teary, but as soon as I make contact with them, she looks down at the floor.

"I - I'm sorry. For this summer. I _did_ use you, but you're the last person I would ever want to use. I can't say this in a way that will make you believe me, but I've had the most hopeless crush on you for ages, and this summer, I don't know, I just couldn't help myself. So there it is, take it or leave it, just me. And I'm sober now, promise."

I know my mouth is open, but I just can't say anything. My cheeks are flushed and my hands are shaking, and my towel is inching downwards dangerously, but I'm too engrossed in what she's just said. Why did I believe her? Was this seriously happening? The girl of my dreams was literally throwing herself at me?

This is when I generally take a step back and analyze things. I _know_ that I'm an attractive person. It only takes so much gawking and compliments to get that through your head. But there's a difference between a lovesick, hormone-struck teenage groupie and a girl that you can actually have a _relationship_ with. So, I've taken to pausing after a girl tells me that she's head over heels for me. I think about who she is - what I know about her - wonder if she's using me. And then I take it from there.

But with Angelina Johnson, all rules went out the window. I don't know her very well. In fact, I hardly know her at all. I know that she's athletic. I know that she's charming. One look at that smile and she's got you hooked. I know that she's brave - hell, she's in Gryffindor. And I know that she's bloody gorgeous, and that there's something in those cinnamon eyes that I _want_. I'm not thinking about the future. I'm not thinking about how she'll treat me or what's going to happen tomorrow when I wake up and life goes on. I'm just caught up in the here and the now and _her_ and before I even register I'm pushing her long bangs behind her ear and my lips are pressed onto hers and it's real.

_This is real, Cedric. This is not a dream. This is not a dream._

* * *

Needless to say, Angelina didn't take a bath in the prefects bathroom that night. We snuck out of the castle and held hands and talked and kissed and squeezed and laughed and joked. Way too early in the morning (4:00? 5:00? I sort of lost track of time…) I walked her to the portrait hole (I dated a Gryffindor back in Second Year. She was naïve and a little stupid, and she showed me where the entrance was. I've got a pretty good memory.) and though her eyes were lidded and a little bloodshot she was smiling and I was smiling back.

"So." I stated, shoving my hands into my jeans.

"So?" She replied back, biting her lip.

"So what now?"

She laughed. "_Now_ I say the password. I stumble upstairs to my bed and collapse, and wake up in about four hours when Alicia or Trish pelts me with a pillow. As soon as I open my eyes I remember what happened last night - and I think about you, and my stomach ties into a million knots. Then, I smile and shut them again so that I can remember what you look like right after you climb out of the bathtub. And then I'll go to breakfast, and I'll look for you, but you'll probably already have eaten, because you have Potions first period. And then you'll pass me in the hallway and you'll smile at me, and I'll freak out, and I'll daydream about you, and we'll meet tomorrow night in the prefects bathroom at approximately 12:45."

I stared at her for a long moment, my grin huge, and feeling extremely flattered about the fact that she knew my class schedule. "Well, Miss Johnson, it seems as if you've thought this out rather well."

"Yep." She replied confidently. "I like to plan ahead."

"So you'll object when I opt to change a bit of that plan?" I couldn't help but to kiss her again. She sighed heavily.

"What bit?"

"The part where you don't see me at breakfast. Because I really don't think I can go all morning without seeing you. Just for a few minutes at least."

She smiled bashfully. "Well, all right then."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

There was a timid silence.

"Well, goodnight Angelina."

"Yeah. Goodnight." She kissed me this time, and it was short but sweet and gentle. "Tomorrow."

"Right. Tomorrow."

As I walked back to my dorm that night, I had a strange feeling that the prefect's bathroom would soon become my very favorite room in Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

**THERE!!!!! A happy ending! Of course, he does die soon. And the whole Yule Ball thing would be a mess, unless this was afterwards of course, but I didn't write about Cho or Fred so that kind of shoots that down…oh well. Let Ced and Angie be happy for the short time they have left! Review!!!**


End file.
